infinite_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Fury
Summary Michael James Furious, better known as Michael Fury or Mike Fury, is the Supreme Elite Commander of the Angel Army and the second leader of the Infinite Alliance. He's the deuteragonist of the show. Appearance Michael is a man with a large muscular build with white strands of hair and bangs swept to both sides. He has red eyes and has black loops below them and a scar on his right eye which he received from a war. Michal wears a golden crown on his forehead that dons a diamond in the center, has a halo above his head, and two earrings each bearing a golden cross. Biography It's unknown where or when Michael was born. Personality Michael was once a happy angel, but throughout his time in the Angel Army, he lost that sense of happiness. Relationships Holy Joe Michael seems to have the biggest relationship with Holy Joe. He cares greatly for him and hopes for his well-being. When they first met, Holy Joe tested Michael's prowess in a duel, and while it ended in a draw, Holy Joe decided to let Michael be the victor. Michael thanked him and Holy Joe stated that Michael was the only one who could match him in a fight, aside from Unholy Joe. Holy Joe has a deep regard for Michael and he admires his power. Sometime later, Holy Joe offered Michael to become the second-in-command of the alliance, which Michael originally refused. However, Holy Joe told Michael about all the possibilities and benefits of having him as a right-hand man. Holy Joe told Michael he knew what the archangel could do and he left the decision up to him. After contemplating for a long time, Michael accepted his offer. When facing off against Unholy Joe, Michael found out everything about what the evil doppelganger did to the Man of God. Michael swore he would never forgive his evil deeds and promised that he would make Unholy Joe pay for what he did to Holy Joe. Gabriel Furious Michael shares a rivalry with his younger brother, Gabriel. Sometimes, the two archangels debate about who's right and who's wrong and will do anything to prove it to extreme measures. Michael doesn't pay much attention to what Gabriel has to say to him most of the time which leaves him really upset. Whenever giving advice, Michael thinks Gabriel's just lecturing him and calling him an idiot. Michael does care for Gabriel, however, he feels that Gabriel is being overprotective of him. He'll seldom say that Gabriel shouldn't be worried about his older brother and that Michael should be the one showing the most concern for his younger brother. Gabriel understands this, but he tends to forget a lot. The two do care greatly for each other along with their middle brother, Raphael. Raphael Furious Much like his younger brother, Gabriel, Michael also shares a rivalry with Raphael. When it comes to Raphael's jokes, Michael lacks a sense of humor more than Gabriel and won't really laugh at most of what Raphael offers him. Michael finds Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses Powers * Superhuman Strength: With his elasticity and shapeshifting abilities * Superhuman Speed: ''' * '''Superhuman Durability: Michael is sho * Self-Sustenance: Michael doesn't need to eat, drink, or sleep like most archangels. * Flight: The air isn't anything new for Michael. ---- Abilities * Indomitable Will: Like every other angel, Michael has an indomitable will. * Nigh-Omniscience:' '''Though not like Gabriel, Michael possesses a keen intellect that's either on par or even rivals that of Holy Joe. ** '''Mastered Combatant':' '''Michael has mastery over every martial art. ** '''Omnilingualism': Michael is omnilingual, meaning he can speak every language known to man fluently. He's even able to speak the same language as demons can. ** Weapons Master: As a military elite, Michael has knowledge of every weapon ever created. He knows how to assemble and use them the correct way. ** Chess Grandmaster: Michael's known to be a chess champion. ---- Weaknesses *'Anger issues: '''Michael's common weakness is possibly his self-control, as he's short-tempered and he'll often rush head first into battle without a strategic plan of attack. Most of the time, he doesn't have a sense of humor, as evidenced whenever Raphael tries to crack a joke at him. *'Murderous Strength:' As a consequence of his anger, Michael's strength and power will kill anything and anyone, even if he doesn't have the intention to do so. *'Battle wounds:' Some of the scars Michael gets either take a while to heal or are permanent. Sometimes they pain him and Michael sees himself as someone hideous with them. *'PTSD: In a couple of instances, Michael struggles with a little bit of PTSD *'''Showing mercy: '''Rather than taking a life, Michael often lets his foes like Lucifer live on purpose. '''Quotes “Feel my fury!” '' ''“Stop cheerin' me up!” '' ''“I was once a young and happy angel, but that happiness faded from every war I fought in.” Trivia * Michael's original name was supposed to be Matthias James. * Michael was supposed to be the protagonist of the show The Infinite Alliance: Heroes of Infinity. However, the series was focused on Holy Joe. * Michael's favorite board game is chess. Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Male Characters